1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an additive to be admixed to cements. More particularly, this invention provides an additive which, when added to cement, is capable of producing non-shrinking property, high strength, adhesive property, water-repelling property, resistance to chemicals, corrosion resistance, and abrasion resistance.
2. Description of Prior Art
Although various known additives (water-repellant) of previous use could produce high quality water-repelling cement paste mortars when they are mixed with cement, none of them can produce non-shrinking and adhesive properties, high strength, resistance to chemicals, corrosion and abrasion resistance, higher water repelling property, and further a property to prevent efflorescene due to calcium hydroxide contained in the cement in the practical use.